


When the Rain Stops

by RachaelBmine



Series: PO3: Avengers Assemble [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamorous Character, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson and Zoe practice with their wings and Zoe has too much fun. This fun gets her in a bit of a pinch.</p><p>2/8/17 Edit: Look, look, look, I did a thing!! Click it right now, you won't regret it. Now get further immersed in your reading. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://superhero.ambient-mixer.com/when-the-rain-stops">Listen while reading!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Stops

Sam cursed to himself loudly as he watched Zoe shoot past the helipad of the Avengers HQ once again. He told this woman that they shouldn’t fly today, that there was a storm coming, and that it could be dangerous. But he had let his feelings get in the way of his decision making. It wasn’t his fault, her eyes had turned red and teared up, that's manipulation. She knew he would always give if she put up a fight, or gave a pout, and there was usually no arguments at all if she cried. 

Right now the sky was darkening by the second and Zoe was looping and flying overhead. Sam totally got it, the feel of flight when the wind was high and carried you along like a bird. Your body worked less and you became one with the air and the sky. Zoe was addicted to it just as much as he was. 

“Zo, get your ass down here right now,” he repeated for the fifth time. 

[[Beep]]  
  
_Ten-Four babe, just one more loop-_  
  
  
[[Beep]]

Zoe was terrified of thunderstorms, which is why he needed her on solid ground immediately. Safe. Sam watched helplessly as she swooped through the dark sky, getting further away. And just like that, as if he had thought it into existence, a deafening roll of thunder ripped the quiet in two. Sam was immediately airborne, brain on autopilot, headed directly for what was Zoe’s frantic, winged, form falling from the sky about a mile away.

xXx

“Holy fucking hell! Shit!” Zoe cursed madly from her prone position on the ground beneath the trees she had just fallen through. She was fine, but she knew Sam was probably having a aneurysm right now. She rolled over and pushed herself up from the soft ground under her. She tried to contract her wings but the left wing jammed as it moved, leaving it sticking out awkwardly, about halfway. That’s when the rain started. Sam was going to kill her.

“Zoe!”

She looked up and saw Sam shoot by above. She touched her ear and realized her comms must have shorted when she fell. She screamed up to him as loud as she could but didn’t get a response. Her stomach dropped. _Shit, if Sam can’t hear me and my comms are down… he won’t be able to find me… I’ll be stuck in these woods during the storm._

Panic began seeping into her veins and the chill from the rain only worsened the sensation. She shook her head as she tried to settle herself. _What would Nat do? What would Steve do?_ Her hands were shaking violently and warm tears mixed with the cold rain drops falling on her face. She began feeling around her flight suit for anything that could be of use. 

She found a book of matches, the two custom made knives that she always carried at her hips, a flashlight, and some extra food. _Flashlight!_ She pulled the torch out of its pocket and flipped it on, then with the press of a button the LEDs began to blink rapidly. This was her best option right now. The roar of thunder knocked all thought out of her head and she shrunk to the ground, with the flashlight blinking at the sky, and tears in her eyes she waited.

xXx

_Damn. Damn, damn, damndamndamn!_

Sam had a general idea of where Zoe had went down but he had been too far away to pinpoint it. Not only that, but now she was unresponsive over the comms. She was probably laying on the ground in the forest with a broken leg, terrified, and crying for help. She could be…. _She could be…._ He pushed the thought away from his mind when the thunder clapped once more. He was screaming himself hoarse and would not be able to call her anymore soon, but he would not stop searching. Flying in the rain was one of the stupidest, most dangerous things he has ever done. 

He looked down, the view was all blacks and greys by now, hoping to hear or see something. _Wait… what was that?_ He didn’t know if his eyes were playing tricks on him but he thought he had just seen a flash of light. He swooped up to the general area and came in for a landing. His landing was not too bad and his wings were able to contract without much issue, at least one good thing has happened. He looked around frantically for a sign that he wasn’t hallucinating and saw the flash of light about twenty yards away. He headed that way at a full sprint.

xXx

Zoe hummed comforting tunes to herself as she waited for something to happen. What if Sam had gone back without her? Maybe he went to get one of the trucks that could make it out here. The sound of crashing in the woods brought her to her feet. Her hair was soaked, locs hanging in her face heavily, but she was undeterred. Her knives were in her hands in an instant, ready to take on whatever animal was charging her way. Seconds later they hit the ground totally forgotten.

Sam had just come through the trees, panting from running, with a wild look on his face. Zoe put her hand over her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping. She knew she had worried him and that he had every right to be angry so she didn’t want her underlying doubt to hurt him also. He stalked over to her and pulled her in close to him. He squeezed her for what seemed like forever but was actually only seconds. He held her back and looked over her, touching her arms and face.

“I’m ok,” she whispered.

He looked at her once more then immediately grabbed her hand and began jogging north. They both stayed quiet the entire run. They reached a familiar clearing where a stream ran and climbed up several boulders to reach a small alcove that they had come across before. The space was small, barely ten feet deep and wide, but it was dry. 

Once inside, Sam started to pull off the broken gear that Zoe was wearing. She could see the remnants of the terror that had gripped him during this entire ordeal in his eyes. She put her hands on his and looked at him closely. 

“I’m ok.”

Sam nodded and began to pull his own flight gear off piece by piece. Afterwards he left their dry space and disappeared into the darkness. Zoe dropped her flight gear next to Sam’s and moved to the back of the space to grab a few sticks and branches they had left last time they were here, it would work for a small fire to keep them warm. It was nearly done when Sam returned, soaked through, with a few large leaved branches and shoved them into the opening of the alcove. Leaving the top open to vent. They removed their clothes in silence and laid them on the grassy ground of their space to dry. 

Zoe busied herself with squeezing excess water from her hair to help it dry faster as he watched her in silence. What else could she say? That she was an asshole who didn’t follow directions and almost got herself killed? Yea, that would go over just great. She pulled her hair back into a bun and tuck it in. Finding herself with Sam’s eyes still on her, but with nothing to distract herself with, Zoe began to fidget.

“Zo,” Sam tried in a gruff whisper. He pulled her to him and held her face in his hands. “I thought I had lost you today.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, wanting desperately to look away from the pain she had caused. 

“I know... I am just glad that I can touch you right now.”

“I want you to,” she whispered, meeting his eyes again.

xXx

The storm continued to rage outside of their makeshift camp and didn’t show any sign of slowing down. Zoe was on her back watching Sam run his fingers down her body. She shivered at the touch. He kissed a trail over her soft abdomen, lingering as if to memorize every inch of her skin. The thunder cracked, sounding a little further away than before. He pressed his face against her thigh when he felt her tremble. He left more kisses on her legs as he worked his way to her warm center, eliciting a gasped as he licked her with his tongue greedily and he repeated this every time she moaned. His hands wandered over her thighs and belly and breast, he laced his fingers with hers, he never stopped touching her.

His movements were full of his desire to keep her as close as possible. His mouth alternated between sucking her clit and lavishing her with licks. Sam could tell it wouldn’t be long before she was saying his name in that sexy whine that he loved. When her body couldn’t handle the onslaught of stimulation anymore, she came. Ecstasy surged through her shaking her body like adrenaline and she whimpered. She called his name and repeated how good it felt in an almost drunken state. 

Sam pushed himself back onto his knees, pulling her on to his lap, and penetrated her in that same swift movement. He groaned at the feeling of her walls, still contracting from her orgasm, around his cock. Buried his face in her neck so that he could breath in the earthy smell of forest rain and the shea butter that she used daily. The scent grounded him and made him feel at home, where he had just recently felt lost.

He lowered his hips and push back up firmly inside of her. The position allowed him to feel every bit of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, her breasts against his chest, and her hands on his back. Sam lowered his hips again and then pushed up. Each time he lowered himself and push back up Zoe would moan loudly. The flush of her cheeks and her hooded eyes filled with lust made him want to press deeper inside of her. He committed to memory how she dug her fingernails into his back and shoulders holding on as if she would never let go. Every time he raised himself up her legs quivered. 

The thunderstorm was still just outside of their Alcove but it was a mere memory in Zoe's mind. Sam wrapped his arms around her back and gripped her shoulders in his large hands. Pulling her closer to him every time he pushed up. They kissed, taking each other's tongues in their mouths as another way to confirm that they were both okay. Sam grunted with each upward thrust that he gave now. The intensity of the day, the emotions that were wound up inside of him, and the feeling of their bodies pressed together were pushing him towards the end faster than usual. She gripped his back tighter as he push up into her once and then twice more before he was falling over the edge of his release. He buried his face in her neck, moaning as he came deep inside of her.

xXx

Zoe lay on Sam’s chest as they caught their breath. She thought about the others, who are without a doubt worried about them being out in such weather. She was sure Sam had to reassure them that they were okay and it was not necessary to send a search party out to find them. They were both ready to be back at HQ, in a hot bath, a huge bed, with the rest of their family. When the rain stops they would leave their little alcove and make their way back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was thunder storming... I was inspired.


End file.
